


Scream

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [106]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 9





	Scream

He could feel his tongue turning to lead, feel his throat closing up as he stared into the golden eyes of the monster pinning him to the ground. He writhed beneath the man, trying his damndest to escape, but only succeeded in the man holding tighter.

Prompto’s mind was whirling.  _ Why was Ardyn here? Where is Noct? Is he okay? Where are the others? _

_ I just want to scream! _ The only sound that could fall from the blond’s lips was a pathetic whimper when Ardyn’s hold on his neck grew tighter.  _ Why can’t I scream?! _

“Prompto!” your voice cut through the fog blanketing his mind, and blue eyes shot open in a mix of fear and relief. Prompto sat up at the waist, shoulders hunched as he drew in ragged breaths. His entire body shook like a leaf, and he curled into you when your arms surrounded him.

“It’s okay, baby,” you breathed, fingers weaving between the strands of his hair and massaging his scalp. “It’s okay. I’m right here with you. We’re in Lestallum, in our apartment. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you any more.”

You had a rough idea of what Ardyn had done to Prompto after the blond had been pushed from the train. Every once in a while, the blond would have nightmares of what had happened, and it scared you. Before this journey across Lucis, you had never seen the blond be anything other than happy and outgoing. But he had changed -- you all had -- and not entirely for the better.

“I coul-I couldn't--” Prompto stumbled. His trembling fingers latched onto your waist, pulling you closer. His voice shook with each breath. “I couldn--”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me, Freckles,” you murmured, pressing your lips to the blond’s tear stained cheek. Caressing his other cheek, you gave him a serene smile. “We have all the time in the world, Prompto.”


End file.
